lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Prince
BLACK (3 - 4) |risk_level = WAW |image2 = TheLittlePrincePreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 24 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |norm_mood = 9 -15 |good_mood = 16 - 24 |possess = yes |qliphoth_counter = 2 |facility = yes |death = yes |spawncreature = yes}} "Even if this is my curse, I will love this curse as a blessing." -The Little Prince's Entry The Little Prince (O-04-66), also known by its alternative name, Giant Mushroom, is an Abnormality taking the form of a tall mushroom-like entity of dark blue and purple colors. It possess a spherical base made of what seems to be heads with hollow holes as eyes and mouth. A dark stalk originates from the base to upwards, ending with a large blue cap on the top, a purple ring below it and with two branches, holding from several strings, dark blue hands with red fingers. A transparent light blue layer comes down from the cap. It makes metallic and stretching sounds when idle. Ability Its special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The methods to fluctuate the counter are the next: * After 3 consecutive works, not including Insight, which will reset this condition, its counter will be reduced by 1. * Getting a Bad Result reduces its counter by 1. * If an employee works with The Little Prince 5 times, the ability will trigger with the Qliphoth Counter resetting. To prevent this, the employee must work on a different abnormality the equivalent amount of times they worked on the Little Prince. When the counter reaches 0 without employees in the containment, random employees in the facility will be possessed and lured to its containment. The possessed employee has a blue spore cloud around their head. If they pass near another employees, they might also be infected by the spores and attracted to the containment of The Little Prince. The possessed employees can be saved by clicking on them multiple times, slowing the employee until released. When a possessed employee reach the containment, the others will be released immediately. Once inside, they will be slowly transformed into a minion, The Little Prince-1, as the Abnormality reveals its true form at different sequences. After the mutation, the creature will exit the containment and remains wandering the hallway connected to the containment unit. Once out, spores will cover the floor. It has 545 HP and slow Movement Speed; it attacks nearby employees, dealing Black Damage by piercing them with their head or smashing them with their arms. Once defeated, the corpse of the minion will spread spores and all the employees in the hallway will be infected by dark blue spores around their heads, dealing minor White Damage for some seconds. If an employee panics by this effect, they will be lured to the containment room like the previous method. The Little Prince-1 can not revert back to the original employee. The employee is considered Out of Control during the mutation and Dead once the infestation finish. The spores on the floor will remain until the end of the day. Origin The Little Prince is assumed to be extraterrestrial due to being mentioned in its encyclopedia entries. Where it was found or how it arrived to the facility is unknown like the rest of its origin. Details The Little Prince Abnormality responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression and Attachment; Insight, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Little Prince Abnormality's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-15 will cause it to feel Normal, and 16-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 3 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (24), emotional states and their Qliphoth Counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Qliphoth Counter will decrease if Insight work isn’t carried out regularly three or more times." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Employees who worked on The Little Prince have a chance of being infected by its spores. Send them to work on other abnormalities regularly to avoid complete infection." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "The employee, who was constantly working on The Little Prince, appealed for suffering at the containment room. After that, a The Little Prince-like tissue emerged in his body, and employee began to transform into The Little Prince-1" * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "The The Little Prince attracted the employee to its containment room when the Qliphoth counter became 0. As the employee led by the The Little Prince entered the containment room, the same phenomenon as in the previous case occurred." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When suppressing The Little Prince-1, pay attention to the spores that occur at the time of death. The spores give sustained mental damage, which should be immediately stopped if a panicked employee is found moving into The Little Prince's containment room." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). The defenses displayed are of The Little Prince-1's stats, since The Little Prince is classified as "Non Escaped Object": Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Weak (1.3) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Spore'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Spore'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Spore |Damage = White 8-16 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 Temperance Level 2 |Description = "A spear covered with spores and affection. It reveals the minds of employees, shines like a star, and gradually becomes tamed. Nostalgia is more miserable because it is invisible." |SpecialAbility = "Give Effect to the target by 25 % probability to make vulnerable to the W property"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Spore |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 Prudence Level 2 |Description = "If you only look at it with a big mushroom, it's the result of your hazy eyes. When the stars are lit up and the night is revealed, the true figure is revealed. It is a blessing to me to recognize the hidden light." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +5, Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 }} The Little Prince-1 The Little Prince-1 is a minion that The Little Prince creates by infesting an employee. Its appearance is of creature similar to a quadrupedal entity, with long pair of arms and legs. The arms have big black closed hands at the end. The legs raise the rear part of the body higher, with the front part near the floor, where it possess its head, with spike at the front. Its whole body is covered by blue tumors or spores, with the back part resembling heads, like the ones at base of The Little Prince. The Little Prince-1 possess high HP -their names displayed on the HP bar are the name of the infected employee-, slow Movement Speed and can deal High Black Damage by two attacks, by piercing the employee in front itself with its spike on the head, or by slamming their fists at the ground where is the employee. Its behavior makes it to not leave the hallway connected to The Little Prince's containment room and will rapidly line the floor of the hallway with spores. Only when The Little Prince-1 dies will the spores take effect, dealing minor White Damage to employees in the same room. If they panic, they will be lured to The Little Prince's containment room. This effect last for a few seconds before dissipating. Story * "It's called "Giant Mushroom" among the employees. As the nickname goes, it resembles a sizable mushroom or a colony of fungi. It continuously spreads spores, which are visible with naked eyes, into the air." * "Most of the employees are not fond of this abnormality. No employee is generous to care about a giant mushroom spewing mysterious spores while they have other dozens of works in their hands." * "On top of that, only few employees volunteered for its observation. We could only record very little information about it. Originally, the company assigned observation work purely according as the shift system. However, after that "incidents of magical girls" few years ago, an employee's opinion started playing role in assignment of works." * "Animate spores are created from the abnormality, flowing through the air. It mainly invades an organism via respiratory system. It is difficult to notice the initial symptoms because an employee inhaled these spores feel nothing but a light dyspnea and sandy sensation in a throat. Thus, a mask is mandatory worn when approaching this abnormality." * "If an employee inhales a certain amount of spores, tumors start developing on their body and eventually, they become a monster with their original form hardly noticeable. In this stage, they are hostile towards everything in sight. They must be terminated with extreme prejudice. The damage will be severe if the primary infection is not stopped because the spores are highly contagious. Also, it is assumed that the spores have hallucinatory components. An extreme caution is advised when working on this abnormality, since the abnormality has strong desire to reproduce and its reproduction is fatal to employees." * " There was a guy, not really talkative. He was that guy who would glance sideways at us, like expecting us to talk to him. But there was something peculiar about him. He volunteered to work on Giant Mushroom. We had no idea what part of that disgusting mushroom did he like. It was kind of disturbing that he would spend unusually long time in the mushroom's containment chamber. Who knows what kind of monstrous thing he would take out from that thing? We decided he finally went bonkers when he talked nonsense about how he became a friend with the mushroom. It was a common business, though. Lots of thing happen here. One employee going insane was not a big deal. We hinted him to take some psychiatric test but he just gave us a condescending look as if he knows something that we don't. Few days later, as we all know, he kicked the bucket. Did I tell you that it was him? The birthmark on his forehead. If we couldn't find that birthmark on that thing, we would've not even guessed that it was him. No one actually knew that he had a birthmark except me. He had no friends, you know. He, after becoming that monster, just wandered around Giant Mushroom's containment chamber. We tried to lure him to somewhere not crowded, because he attacked everything on sight. But he didn't move 10 meters away from it until the moment of his death. That's why we decided to rename the abnormality. Because of complex reasons like pity for that guy who became a friend with a mushroom, and remembrance for his tragic death. He always said he didn't need a friend but i knew it was a bullshit. He needed a friend. That's the reason why he didn't know he was being infected, going crazy in hallucinations, not knowing that he is becoming a monster. The mushroom just tamed the poor bastard to become its tool of reproduction. The guy whose name was not known Alex..." * " Human mind is too fragile; it cannot contain everything a person is. Do you know that the mantis shrimps can see hundreds of colors that humans can't? This is a simple example to illustrate my point that is detrimental to believe and judge everything relying solely on what you see. I don't actually have many friends. I hope you don't misunderstand. I DON'T make friends, not CAN'T. We, as human beings, don't understand each other. A person thinks of him or herself as a completely isolated entity, making it complete sympathy impossible. But ironically, an inherit instinct of mob psychology survived over the course of our revolution. We play risky game of staying inside of the line, while vainly trying to understand, invading the others. I am long done with this game. That was the reason why I volunteered for the observation on the giant mushroom. No one wanted to get close to that abnormality. It must be because of petty reason such as how disgusting and alien it looks to their eyes. Actually, I felt somewhat superior when everyone looked surprised at me saying that I will do the work. The mushroom didn't do anything special. But, I patiently observed and recorded its activity. The day it spread powders of enchanting color, I thought the abnormality was giving me a reward for my patient. After that, I underwent a special change. I could perceive a higher level of reality, "hyper reality". It was a hand he stretched for me. I took it, and was rewarded with an invite to such a special place. It was possible only for me. We talked about a lot of things. He welcomed me because I was the only one who could realize his essence. He talked me through minds. I had been imagining, yearning for the moment to have a conversation with mind. To be completed understood, the feeling of unification. It was exhilarating. I could barely hide my joy. (omitted) I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted to be a part of him. I had always been thinking about him and waiting to enter his containment chamber. I wanted to belong to him and understand his world... I can feel my heart is ready like a bud before its blossoming... I was slowly being tamed... * " This record is a part of what surveillance camera in the abnormality's containment chamber caught. Unfortunately, the visual feed was blocked by spores, all that could be extracted was the audio. Considering the content of this conversation, it is safe to assume that the abnormality's spore contains hallucinatory agents. Because even after a thorough analysis of the audio, no other voice but the employee's, could be found. After few hours, the said employee underwent severe state of frenzy and was shot to death by another employee. - No, I don't have any friends. Like I said before, I am not fond of such contradictory relationships. But at least, I think you can be my friend. Human language is too simple. I cannot illustrate what I would like to call this relationship but I think I have to settle for "friends". - Yes. I am just one friend material for you. - I accept you. You changed my life. I had been living my whole life being depressed, not knowing what to do or talking to anyone. All I had been doing is just working. But you took me, who I trashed myself. I felt being understood as I understood something more than everything. You saw through my essence as I saw your. It is, it is truly...a rapturous experience. I want to understand you too. I want to love you, become you. I am born human, lived tedious life and might have kept doing so until I die had it not been for you. I am so happy that I met you. - Even if this is my curse, I will love this curse as a blessing. I will think about you to the day my mind collapses and crumbles. I will close my eyes thinking about my only friend that came from the far universe... (The abnormality makes a slight ventilating noise and goes silent)." Flavour Text * "The Little Prince looks revolting, yet enchanting." * "The Fox said, 'You know, the most important thing can not be seen'." * "The Little Prince came from afar, somewhere we don't know." * "Many employees who finished working on The Little Prince complain that they can't eat mushroom anymore." * "Employee Is feeling hazy because of The Little Prince." * "Perhaps The Little Prince is not what we are seeing with our eyes." * "Employee can feel spores spewing out from The Little Prince." * "The ends of employees who were tamed by The Little Prince were always tragic." * "Employee remembers a piece of star." * "Employees that turned into monsters by The Little Prince wander The Little Prince's containment room." Trivia * The Little Prince has been reworked to fit in the current version from Legacy, now including a new portrait. * This Abnormality appears to take some inspiration and design from the novella ''The Little Prince, ''written by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. ** This can be evidenced by the title of the Abnormality itself, and a reference (in the flavor text) to the character in the novella, The Fox, which The Little Prince tames and becomes friends with. ** Another line from the flavor text also supports ties to the book, as in the book one of the key lines is "One sees clearly only with the heart. The essential is invisible to the eye." * It's portrait shows it's true form instead its usual form. Bugs There is an english translation bug in 'Managerial Tips 1'. It says that Qliphoth Counter will decrease if Insight work isn’t carried out regularly three or more times. Actually, Qliphoth counter will decrease if Insight work isn’t carried out regularly at least on every third work. Gallery TheLittlePrinceContainment.png|The Little Prince's containment Littleprinceenchanted.png|The Little Prince's true form, as well as an enchanted employee Littleprincemidinfestation.png|The employee in the middle of transforming Littleprince-1.png|Little Prince-1, ready to breach Littleprince-1spores.png|Little Prince-1 patrolling the hallway. Notice the spores on the floor TheLittlePrinceDetailsUnlocked.png|The Little Prince Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Inanimate Object